planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning/Main
The Lightning is Nanite Systems' battle tank, available to all factions at all times. The Lightning is an extremely versatile vehicle, able to reach its full effectiveness with a crew of just a single person and with weapons available to fulfill all roles; Anti-Infantry, Anti-Vehicle and Anti-Air. Unlike the MBTs of each faction, the Lightning does not require a Tech Plant to be owned to be constructed from a terminal. It also costs less nanites than an MBT, making it more efficient. The Lightning is also faster, more maneuverable and smaller in size than its more heavily armored counterparts, allowing it to perform hit and run attacks more easily. With its unique Skyguard cannon, the Lightning can fulfill a role other vehicles are simply unable to do. The barrage of 40mm Flak rounds can drive aircraft of all types away, providing a cheap and effective area of denial tool to attackers and defenders alike. Differentiating the Lightning from MBTs, it lacks overall fire power due to having only a single, weaker primary weapon as well as a lack of secondary weapon due to the vehicle only having a single man crew. The Lightning has exactly the same armor and resistance values as MBT's, but has only 4000 health compared to Magrider/Prowler 5000 and Vanguard 6000. Overall, the Lightning is an effective tool whenever a solid, mobile anti-infantry, anti-air or anti-vehicle tool is needed, and whenever a two man crew is not available. Certifications Lightning Strategies As it has access to such a large variety of tools, the Lightning can provide a cheap way to patch up any holes in a forces' strategy. With the ability to equip extremely effective anti-air tools, great anti-infantry cannons and consistent anti-vehicle damage, the Lightning is a worthy vehicle for any column. General Tactics Tailor your loadout to the situation, this is the Lightning's greatest strength; do you need to travel a long, open field to reach the next base? Bring an L100 Python AP or Skyguard to provide your Sunderers with defense from defending vehicle and aircraft that pose a threat to exposed vehicles. Is the base enclosed, featuring tight choke points that infantry are forced through? Equip a C75 Viper or L100 Python HESH, both very effective anti-infantry tools. One thing to remember; keep moving! You may be armed well enough to be comparable to an MBT, however you're still much weaker! Play as though you're driving a Harasser; you want to use hit and run tactics, and use your speed to help in dodging return fire. Assaulting a Tech Plant The Tech Plant's main strength is its ability to protect defenders and spawn vehicles effectively; bring a L100 Python AP or Skyguard and make sure that the enemy force is unable to leave the main facility. Also, you can use the L100 Python AP to take down the large amount of Phalanx turrets located on the gallery of the main facility, which can pose a huge threat to allied aircraft and ground vehicles attempting to assault the base. Due to the heavily enclosed nature of the main facility, anti-infantry cannons are generally less effective here, so you should only bring them out once the main facilities' shields are down, giving you a clearer shot into the building. Assaulting a Bio Lab Most assaults on a Bio Lab take place on the Landing Pads, an area that provides good cover from defenders inside the Bio Lab, however leaves attackers extremely exposed to hostile aircraft, such as Liberators or anti-ground equipped ESFs. The Lightning doesn't have much of a use in helping to capture the Bio Lab's points, however it can aid allied attackers with entering the Bio Lab by providing cover from air threats using the Skyguard. You can also fit an L100 Python AP to help defend S-AMS Sunderers from enemy vehicles attempting to neutralize your spawns. Assaulting an Amp Station As with all ground vehicles, the Lightning cannot help much in the assault of an Amp Station, especially due to the numerous vehicle shields littered around the base, as well as the large amount of cover. Ensure the vehicle shields are disabled before attempting to bring a Lightning to an Amp Station offensive. As the main point building is very enclosed, a C75 Viper can be extremely effective at preventing enemies from defending their point, due to its immense splash damage and extensive ammo reserves. Defending a Base The Lightning's versatility truly shines when defending a base; the number of options it has available allows you to tailor it to the base you're defending as well as the method of which the attackers are using to enter your base. If the attackers are employing S-AMS Sunderers to get the job done, bring a L100 Python, of any kind, as they are all very effective at either killing infantry or killing the Sunderer itself. The L100 Python HEAT and L100 Python HESH are both very effective at killing infantry due to their extended blast radiuses. If you wish to kill their Sunderers, an L100 Python AP can do very heavy damage to their S-AMS. If the enemies are using Galaxies or Valkyries to stage their assault, then the constant and heavy damage that the Skyguard provides will allow you to quickly force their spawns into a retreat, and successfully defend your base. Sample Lightning Loadouts The amount of options that the Lightning has available are endless, however here are a couple of loadouts to get you rolling with a basic idea of what to look for on a Lightning. Make sure to adapt these to your own playstyle when you're more comfortable and have more certs in the bank! Anti-Air Skyguard Primary: Skyguard - ''No Zoom Neccessary (Zoom Optics (2x)), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity'' As expected, the Skyguard is the crux of this loadout. It provides all your damage, and will make both your ground and air forces alike very happy. When shooting at aircraft within close to medium range, which 99% of your targets will be within, you will find no need for a Zoom, and can save your certs by settling with a 1.25x Zoom Optic simply to fill the slot. However, Galaxies used by attackers generally sit very close to the ceiling of the map, and as such may be very hard to hit, making a 2x Zoom Optic useful in these situations. Utility: Fire Suppression In order to help you survive 1v1s with hostile aircraft, you may need the extra burst of healing and the recovery from the crippling slow of being critically damaged. Fire Suppression will grant you extra staying power in tough situations, and give you more time to fire at a vital target. Defensive: Nanite Auto Repair System/Proximity Radar The choice is yours; do you wish to be able to stay longer in your Skyguard by forgoing having to get out to repair when having taken damage, or are infantry a threat, and do you wish to defend yourself versus them by being able to see them coming? A Skyguard Lightning will generally have long periods of downtime between aircraft showing up, due to the sheer presence the weapon has and the area of denial it sets up, meaning the Nanite Auto Repair System has ample time to kick in and fully heal you up. However, due to your upwards facing tunnel vision, you may find yourself paticularly vulnerable to infantry using C4 and Tank Mines to blow up your Lightning whilst you're distracted, so the Proximity Radar may help improve your survivability. Performance: Rival Combat Chassis Your job is to be able to provide a large area of denial versus enemy aircraft; this chassis will give you the mobility to allow you to climb up hills and gain a very large view of an area. It also gives you increased turning speed, allowing you turn erratically to avoid incoming fire from aircraft, especially Liberators equipped with CAS30 Tank Busters, who will have great trouble hitting a fast moving, erratic target. This chassis will also give you the power to quickly turn and run from unfavorable situations, again due to the increased turn speed alongside the higher reverse speed. Anti-vehicle Hit and Run Primary: L100 Python AP - ''Zoom Optics (1.5x), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity'' Your weapon of choice for anti-vehicle situations; the L100 Python AP will output considerable amounts of damage to enemy vehicles. The Lightning's high speed will allow it to quickly flank enemy lines in order to get an angle on the vulnerable rear side of MBTs and hostile Lightnings, which cause the vehicle to take significantly increased damage when fired upon. Utility: Fire Suppression As a Lightning, you are not very well armored, and your main utility is your speed and maneuverability. With this loadout, your main objective is to use your high speed to your advantage to perform hit and runs on hostile armor. If you take return fire, however, you may enter a state of critical damage that will severely reduce your speed. As such, you will need Fire Suppression to be able to break out of this state in a panic. Defensive: Vehicle Stealth/Nanite Auto Repair System As mentioned previously, your job is to swiftly get around the battlefield and strike at the flank of enemy armor. In order to do this, you'll need to be ready to take minimal return fire, and also not be noticed by enemy forces. Maximum Rank Vehicle Stealth removes the auto-spot feature, that makes your vehicle automatically appear on hostile mini-maps whenever you're within a certain radius of them which could break your cover. However, this only takes effect when Vehicle Stealth is fully leveled meaning that, until then, you should equipped Nanite Auto Repair System, so that you can keep topped up whilst remaining on the move. Performance: Racer High Speed Chassis You'll want to get behind hostiles as fast as you can, and leave as fast as necessary, meaning the increased speed and acceleration is a gift from above to this loadout. Get this as high as you can, and you'll be nearly untouchable when you want to be! Honourable mention for the Rival Combat Chassis, which will let you turn quicker and climb hills easier, in exchange for not getting the speed bonus of Racer High Speed Chassis.